brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Mykheh/Archive 3
Re: Yes. I believe it should be corrected, due to it bieng a header within an Article. 19:01, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sorry about that, I relied to FPs nom rather than yours, yet you left you message first. (Take that as a "yes please") Thanks :) 16:11, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar --- The dawn is coming... You've been editing a lot lately, so.......... No problem. I see you've got a few recently. :) Re: Barnstar Thanks for the Barnstar! 17:46, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: No worries, you didn't sound sarcastic. Firstly, I was talking about the minifigure's physical description. I believe all it said was just it shared three common characteristics that normal minifigures had and that a unique characteristic included the an opening mouth that contained a hollow container for carrying a crystal, or something like that. Isn't that a bit limited? In a way, you can describe General Grievous as sharing the three common characteristics too. But I felt there could be more specific facts related to the minifigure itself, perhaps like describing its arms or something like that. Hmm...maybe I'm being a bit harsh for class 2... I think I'll reconsider. Please don't take this as an insult or anything like that... I don't hate you or anything like that. Maybe I suppose I'm being a bit too tough in this regard. Sorry if I sound like that... Sincerely, 02:11, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I believe I was the one in error. My perception for the standard for class 2 was too strict. As I have said before on your QCG request, please accept my humblest apologies. Sincerely, 02:31, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Once again, no worries. I'm not the type of person who would hold a grudge over something so little as this. > I'm not like Glad =P And I take no offense to ridicule... Sincerely, 02:41, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Signature * Hi, your sig's messing up mainspace formatting by causing a line break after it, so it violates the signature policy (see BP:BOTM for an example). So if you could please fix that up, it'd be great- I think all you need to do is replace the div tags with spans and it should be ok. Thanks, 23:41, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ** Sigs really need to be fixed up within three days of the initial warning or the sig's deleted. 06:41, June 12, 2011 (UTC) *** No worries, good luck with it and let me know if I can help out at all 06:45, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: Thanks for fixing it up :) 06:46, June 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry to be such a pain about this, but the reason why the formatting's all messed up on the BOTM page is becuase for each section in your sig, you open two span tags, but only close one off, if you put an extra after each you've already got, it should be fixed. 06:59, June 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::That seems to have done it. Thanks again 07:20, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar 01:11, June 11, 2011 (UTC)}} Re: Asterisk I haven't seen that before, heard when we started doing it that way, or know how you are possibly going to try to change all of the pages that we have been apparently editing wrong. All of the part articles that I have seen use the br / code, not an asterisk. And I mean ALL. Re: I've changed it to Class 4. Thanks for spotting that out, Mykheh. I believe this is one of the numerous articles which were given a Class 3 status by SKP4472. =P 23:26, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Day Articles * Hi, I don't think we really have any set policy on dates. I always go with events, but that's just because I prefer that title. I'll bring it up in a forum soon, been meaning to do it for ages anyway. 23:27, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template:Part * There's nothing in the history to suggest you've edited it, so it should be fine :) 23:45, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Forum Pertaining to Template:Part * Thanks, but that's not quite the one I was thinking of. I was sure there was a forum about formatting, where we just talked about whether to use *'s or br's in infoboxes. Doesn't matter though, guess we can always vote on it again if it's a big enough deal :) 23:54, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello I can help you with your part pages if you want. --- The dawn is coming... Link to inventory on pages I think it is Brickipedia's policy to link to pages' inventories if they are available. If not, there are a lot of mistakes on this wiki... -- 15:51, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was confused when you removed it because the Red UFO Droid's page has a link to its inventory. Never mind, eh? -- 15:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Barnstar!Berrybrick talk -- "That's Mr. Commander Sergeant to you. 20:56, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Barnstar Thanks for the barnstar. Re:Code *Alright, sure thing. (Just note, in a few days, the code will be all over the wiki.:D) 20:01, June 15, 2011 (UTC)